guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Answer/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Answer. Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "How is the progress on your end? Oh? Me?" → "I would hardly call that an obstacle." * "Please, I'm the one who should be thanking you. You're taking good care of us." → "Likewise. I look forward to it." * "Yes, let us proceed with your proposal. Although, there are a few kinks to iron out." → "No, I've just remembered an errand." ;Outro * "If you'll excuse me, I'm busier than I look..." → "As it happened, I had some time on my hands, as well." * "I've seen through all your moves..." → "Yes? Hm? I missed something? I'm terribly sorry." * "Please don't waste any more of my time than you already have." → "Why, hello. Please do excuse me for the wait." ;Moves *Instant Kill: ** "Why, thank you very much." ** "Pardon me." ** "I will eagerly await your response." * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "I believe that that could become an issue... I am most afraid of counterfeit documents and bank notes. Naturally, our nation's mint technology and security features in the bills themselves are quite advanced. I believe we will be able to see through a counterfeit in no time." * Sol: "Please rest assured. Our country's architecture is both durable and strong against the elements. Yes, yes... Wood is our primary material, so we are looking into fireproof methods aswell. Although I intend to personally extinguish every source of fire in sight." * Ky: "Indeed, the foundation for a virtuous country is its people. And what better way to ensure their virtuousness than through a prosperous living environment and good quality education? Please, there's no need to worry. I've just found some excellent talent." * May: "Of course, it is understandable for you to question a developing nation's cultural standards and morals. I am fully aware, yes. Which is why we are putting so much effort into our anti-crime campaign..." * Faust: "Naturally, our nation's doctors are held to the highest of international standards, though their methods may be a bit... creative. To speak frankly, they use folk remedies. Which is why, at this moment, I would be happy to hear your take on the matter." * Potemkin: "Yes, we have a territorial agreement in place with the other nations. Ah, well, I don't mean to brag, but our self-defense forces are both abundant and capable. And with that, I've set our benchmark. Talk to you soon." * Chipp: "There is no cause for concern. Our country does not tolerate dictatorships. Yes, of course we're a democracy. Whether you're a head of state or not, there are means for your impeachment. Excuse me? Of course. We execute our legal actions with an iron fist." * Zato: "Hmm... What do you think? Our country's mainstream religion is the Faith of Eight Million. The idea is, of course, freedom. N-No, it is absolutely not an indicator of our apathy or resignation to... Say that again, and I shall have your head. Ha ha!" * Millia: "No, not at all... Our country has dedicated plenty of resources to the security of our people. In an effort to maintain the public order, we are currently instituting a campaign to eradicate all antisocial forces." * Axl: "Those who try to use time too efficiently are the very people who forget the importance of free time. So says my master. It is our mission to produce an environment that benefits everyone equally. We do not favor lifestyles in which people are chased by time." * Baiken: "Yes. Immigration will require strict quarantines, and verification of required visas. Needless to say, we do not want this nation to become a breeding ground for criminal organizations. I shall prove what happens to scoundrels who intend to harm our -- Oh, pardon me, wrong conversation." * Johnny: "As a nation, we've taken a strong anti-gambling stance, even if it means leaving potential revenue on the table. Oh, the game of cee-lo? That's quite different. More of a... pastime. At any rate, if we suspect anyone of any sort of gambling activities, we must immediately take action against them." * Venom: "Our country is well balanced in both its arable land and its climate. I may even go so far as to say it is perfect for agriculture. Nevertheless, if diplomatic relations of old have taught as anything, due to the nature of comparitive advantage, it is predicted our decree of self-sufficiency and productivity will soon decrease. That said, we are quite confident in our entertainment industry. I have just now threat- -err, persuaded a specialist to join our efforts." * Jam: "While our nation may not be charmed by the ideas of politics or foreign trade, they are excited by the prospect of gastronomy. Yes, via national policy, our staple food is rice... more specifically, sushi. Which is proving challenging given that there's no documented, definitive recipe for it. I am currently in discussion with a Chinese chef to find out more." * Dizzy: "Our economic model is based upon that of 2184SNA, but we are paying close attention to the productivity and happiness balance. Expanding our environment to raise children, is, of course, very important. However, we need to improve the circumstances of the mothers who feel as though they're locked into battle with modern society." * Slayer: "Yes. From the perspective of environmental conservation, establishing an open channel of communication with the public is absolutely key. But researching that made me curious as to the proper handling of harmful, yet endangered species. Why? Well, by chance, I happened to capture one." * I-No: "Absolutely. Globalization is wonderful, but we have also placed a heavy emphasis on our own country's cultural brand. If we simply adopt other nations' customs without much though, it would undermine all the work we've done. Citizens who rock-out in public spaces are out of the question." * Sin: "Yes. In our current society, the foundation of a country is its wealth of knowledge and education. We are designing our education laws to coincide with this belief. Ahaha, please... If a child disobeys, we discipline them. Like Spartans." * Ramlethal: "Unless we accept our differences, we will be no different from isolationist dictators. Exclusivity and supremacy are not part of our ideals. Thusly, I must re-educate the stubborn..." * Leo: "Our nation's sovereignty is independence, and not simply autonomy. No matter how powerful our fellow nations, we have no intention of succumbing to, or being governed under their ordinances. Yes, that includes Illyria. Ah, yes... If you're in the area, I can show you proof of that..." * Elphelt: "True, the average age of marriage has increased in recent years, but I believe this stems from the lack of state-sponsored incentives. We intend to institute programs to gradually address this... Hm? Me? Ahaha, I'm afraid I've recently broken my engagement." * Bedman: "Even if it is for the sake of economic development, the international community should not condone the idea of overwork. If someone is pushing themselves too hard, then it is my duty to ensure they do not wake up until they're fully rested. Yes, even if they are already asleep. Ha ha..." * Jack-O': "If there were an encyclopedia that listed everything impossible, I suspect it would become a little thinner every year. People will attempt to eliminate this encyclopedia altogether, but that would not be possible. For the last page would say "To leave the impossible impossible." We are skeptical of scientists that burden themselves with these paradoxes." * Raven: "Our country is still young, which means that none of our governmental programs have yet been corrupted. While I'd like to call that a positive, I cannot deny our lack of experience. Fortunately, I have just secured a walking dictionary. One who will certainly help us learn from history." * Haehyun: "Should you seek "answers" from politics, then you are drafting the blueprints for your own cage. Politics is nothing more than a platform upon which people can build their own futures. But before you do any future buildings, I must be sure that tradition is not being confused with preferential treatment." Category:Quote list